


Luckiest Man On Earth:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hickey/Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luck/Lucky, M/M, Male Slash, Mornings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony feels like he if the luckiest man on Earth, Cause he has the most wonderful man taking care of him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 3





	Luckiest Man On Earth:

*Summary: Tony feels like he if the luckiest man on Earth, Cause he has the most wonderful man taking care of him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

**_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was having a crazy morning, Cause of his new job. The Shorter Man knew that he just has to get on routine, But he hopes that he won’t have any more days like this. He sighed, as he got ready for work, & try to get there on time. For once, The Agent wishes for good luck to happen to him.

**“God, I just wished that I can have some good luck for once, & not worry about a thing ever again”**, The **_NCIS Agent_** thought to himself, as he headed into the shower. He hopes that some breakfast would lift his mood, & spirits. As soon as he dried himself, & got ready, He headed straight for the kitchen, so he can be with his lover, & start the day off right.

The **_Five-O Commander_** said, “Hey, Baby”, as he greeted him with a kiss, as he cooking up his meal. He saw that something was bothering his husband, & knew that it was something serious. “What’s bothering you ?”, as Steve asked, as he was mixing pancake batter for their special breakfast. He gave him his full attention, so he can talk out his problems.

“I just wish that I had some luck happen to me, & that I can contribute more to our household”, The Handsome Man said with a sad sigh. The **_Five-O Commander_** wanted to see a handsome smile on his husband’s face, & would do anything to achieve it. The Former Seal was kissing, & nuzzling his neck, & getting him in the mood. Tony moaned, & groaned out in pleasure, & it was music to Steve’s ears.

“You are sexy as hell, I am damn lucky that you are in my life, **_Stud_** ”, Steve purred seductively. He bit down on the special spot, & Tony screamed, “STEVE !!!!”, as the hunky brunette licked the spot, so he could soothed it. “You contribute a lot, Don’t you **_ever_** forget it. Feeling better, Tony said with a smile, “Thank you”, & he ate his breakfast with enthusiasm, Steve undid three buttons, & he said, “You look so delicious like this”.

Soon, Steve had his husband in an heated kiss, He played, & tortured his little nipples, & made them into delicious, & irresistible nubs. Then, He reached in, & teased his cock to it’s point, & that he is hard too. He spanked his ass, & said, “Don’t touch, I am coming over for a special lunch”, & gave him another hickey, & sent him to his work, & office hard as a rock, Despite that, He was the luckiest man on Earth. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
